Computing devices may communicate wirelessly in a number of different ways, such as via wireless standards set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (including versions A, B, G, N, AC, etc., which define the WiFi™ family of standards), previously IEEE 802.15.1 (Bluetooth®—which is now managed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group), IEEE 802.15.4 (Zigbee), and other proprietary and non-proprietary (or in other words, open source or common) standards. As many computing devices are power limited (e.g., due to use of batteries rather than dedicated, constant supply power sources), radio frequency (RF) or other wireless transmitters that support wireless communication are evolving to consume less power, while still achieving adequate signal to noise ratios (SNR) for communication of data symbols.
Recent development of transmitter circuitry has moved away from employing a quadrature modulation (which makes use of Cartesian coordinates) to using a polar modulation (which makes use of polar coordinates). The so-called “polar transmitter” may represent a modulated signal in polar coordinates (e.g., an amplitude and phase), combining the amplitude and phase to produce the output antenna signal. The polar transmitter may use dynamic modulation of the power amplification to transmit amplitude information, thereby resulting in potentially higher average energy efficiency compared to transmitters using quadrature modulation, which requires a linear RF power amplifier. However, the polar transmitter may suffer from drawbacks related to linearity (which may result in instability of the output signal), time-alignment of the amplitude and phase signals, and power supply noise.